


Perfect Braid

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Reader Insert, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Characters: Thorin, Fili, Kili,<br/>Relationship: Thorin/reader<br/>Request: I notices you didn’t have any Thorin ones so could you do one where the reader braids his hair without knowing what it means to dwarfs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Braid

You sat on a log with your legs cross as the company settled down for the night. You could already hear Bofur humming away as Dori mothered his siblings. Soon enough, everyone had settled in and most were asleep. You were the younger sister of Bilbo and had come with him when he joined the company. Now, you were on watch. There was a faint laugh from Fili and Kili making your eyes dart up to them to find their eyes on you.  
“[y/n].” Kili all but sang as the walked quickly over to you, sitting either side, wedging you in. Both fear and concert washed over you as you looked at the young princes. They only ever acted like this when they had a plan.  
“What do you want?” You ask, cautiously, looked between them quickly to make sure they didn’t have anything in their hands.  
“Well, as we are sure you can see, Thorins hair is a mess.” Kili nodded to his uncle to was sitting on a rock, sharpening his sword.  
“Yes, I can see that. However, I fail to see how this involves me.” You raise an eyebrow at Kili when Fili jumps in.  
“Yes, but you are a woman.” Fili informs you while Kili nods energetically.  
“Wow, your just noticing that now?” You say, your voice filled with sarcasm as you laughed, throwing your head back. You didn’t see Thorin glance up at you from his sword, his eyes lighting up for a moment before going back to his task before you could see.  
“We know that. But dwarven culture says that only a woman can braid a dwarfs hair unless they are kin or themselves.” Kili informs you, a grin on his face as you slowly realise what he means. He wanted you to go and braid Thorins hair. In truth, you liked Thorin, more than you would ever admit to his nephews. You and him would sit under the moon in a comfortable silence at nights. It would seem he had grown rather fond of you by anyone’s standards. You had even overheard Balin speaking to Dwalin one night, saying it was good for Thorin.  
“You’re his next of kin. Why don’t you braid it?” You turn to Kili who shakes his head.  
“Uncle wont let us near his hair. Besides, you do such nice braids.” Kili reaches out and pull the long braid you had in your hair.  
You had started to braid your hair the more time you spent with the dwarfs. One because it kept your long and messy hair out of your face and two, because you wanted to show your respect for their culture.  
Your eyes fall on Thorin again and you sighed.  
“Fine, but I’ll do it later, once he doesn’t have a sword he can stab me with if I offend him.” You could feel them bouncing with excited.  
A hour passed and Kili and Fili went to their rolls along with everyone else. Thorin was staring off into the forest, his sword now laying on the floor. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you got to your feet and hopped across the sleeping forms over to Thorin. He heard you coming and turned to give you a small and rare smile as you sat daintily next to him before turning back to the forest.  
“Thorin?” You ask, your voice hushed as to not wake the others. He hummed in response and turned to face you.  
“Would you mind if I braided your hair for you?” You ask, seeing his eyes widen for a moment. He seemed shocked by your question as his eyes searched yours for something. He then glanced around the camp to make sure everyone was asleep then back to you.  
“Do you really want to, [y/n]?” His low, baritone voice sent a shiver down your spine every time he said your name. You nodded, trying to be polite about this.  
Thorin turned slightly as you pushed yourself back on the rock so you were behind him.  
It didn’t take you long to gently fish out all the leafs, then took out the dishevelled braids and kept the beads to then section it all out. You enjoyed the task. Despite the long journeys, his hair was surprisingly soft and the feeling of his running through your fingers made you smile.  
You remembered how he had worn it when he first came to Bilbos home so you set about braiding it as close to that as possible. You moved around to his side to do the right section when you saw his eyes were closed. As you worked, you took this small moment to appreciate how handsome he was.  
Moving to the other side, you mirrored your braid.  
When you were done, you placed your hand on his right cheek to turn him to face you. His eyes opened at your actions and you took a braid in each hand to make sure they were the same lengh and thickness. Thorin was staring at you, his mouth slightly open as you did this, making a dark blush spread across your cheek.  
“I think your done.” You smile, meeting his eyes and dropping your hands to your lap. What happened next took you by surprise.  
Thorin leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips. His surprisingly soft lips moved against your lips in such a way that you couldn’t resist kissing his back. The second you did, his hands found your waist and pulled you close to him as you settled your hands on his chest.  
Pulling away for air, you look at him with a mixture of curiosity and love.  
“Wh-what was that?” You whisper airily as you try to catch your breath. Thorin smiled at you.  
“I believe its called a kiss.” He chucked lowly. You loved the sound of his chucked, which were like his smile, few and far between.  
“No, I mean why?” You could see a spark of fear in Thorins eyes as you stares at you.  
“Do, do you not know what that means in our culture?” Hearing the worry lased in his voice, you realise what had happened.  
“Fili and Kili just said that only a woman can braid hair unless its their kin. And they said you wouldn’t let them do it.” You glance at their sleeping forms but your attention is quickly snapped back as Thorins hands let go of you and he moves away. You stare at him, but something was different. He had put the wall back up. In that small turn away from you, you felt like when you first stepped out on the journey. Thorin acted as though he hated you.  
“I apologies if I offended you. I just thought-“ You tried to explain yourself when Thorin turned back, pure anger in his eyes.  
“You thought wrong.” He snapped, making you flinch.  
Not knowing what to do, you slid down the rock and walked over to your bed next to Bilbo, tears stinging your eyes as you tried to hold back your sobs. Lying down, you pull your covers over your head so if you did ever manage to fall asleep, Bilbo wouldn’t see you had been crying.  
\-----------time skip-------------------  
It had been a couple of days since Thorin had kissed you and everything seemed to have changed. Not in the company, everyone still treated you the same so you assumed that they didn’t know. It was Thorin. He acted cold and distant towards you, never looking in your eye or even in your direction. He had pulled out the braids you had done for him by the morning, which for some reason felt like a stab in the heart to you.  
Most noticeably was the way Fili and Kili acted now. They weren’t aloud near you, not even to tell you if food was ready. You saw Filis apologetic looks to which you smiled at him. It wasn’t their fault. Well, maybe it was, maybe they told you something different, but their kids.  
Tonight, everyone was settling into their bed. Bilbo was already out but you were lying awake. Fili was on watch so you glance up to see Thorin talking to him before walking off into the forest. You took this moment to crawl out of you covers and tiptoe over to Fili.  
“Hi.” You whispered, seeing Fili jump made you smile as he turned and beamed at you.  
“Im so sorry, [y/n]. I don’t know why hes being like this.” Fili nodded in the direction that Thorin had gone. You shook your head.  
“Don’t worry about it. But im going to try and talk to him the now.” You look and saw the fear in Fili eyes, but you smiled reassuringly before following Thorin.  
You found him in a small clearing only a minute from the camp. He was staring up at the sky, his eyes closed. You stepped into the clearing with him, stepping on to a twig which caused him to jump and his eyes to fall on you. You smiled at him shyly. But he frowned at you, so you sighed.  
“Look, I don’t know what I did wrong but im sorry.” You step forward, holding out your hand to touch his shoulder he pulled away, not even looking at you. Tears welled in your eyes as you saw the man you loved pulling away from you.  
“Will you at least tell me what I did wrong?” Your voice cracked as you tried to look Thorin in the eyes, but he once again, turned away. You saw him clasp his hands behind his back and you let out a shaky sigh. Stepping forward, you press something into his palm and pull away quickly. He jumps and turns to you, his anger obvious. Everything inside you broke as days of pended up sorrow and hurt began to take over. Tears pour down your cheeks as you back away from him.  
“I said I was sorry, okay? Im sorry. Im sorry I braided your hair. Im sorry I kissed you back. Im sorry I don’t know why it was wrong. Im sorry I love you. Im sorry I ever came on this trip. Im sorry!” You covered your face with your palms and fall to your knees, your body shaking as you sob uncontrollably. Thorin watched you in shock, then remembered that you placed something in his hand. He brings his palm out and opens it to reveal a small, wooden bead. Etched onto it was “The Company of Thorin Oakensheild”. He also saw 16 lines along the bottom.  
He knew Bifur had been teaching you how to carve and that you had been busying yourself the last could of day, but he didn’t realise it was on something so beautiful,  
Suddenly, you felt a pair of arm wrapping around you, a hand rubbing your back as you smelt Thorins scent. Freezing, you glance through your finger to see he was crouched in front of you.  
Pulling away from him, you staggered to your feet, suddenly feeling angry as his eyes widened at you.  
“I don’t want your pity.” Your words were sharp as you glared at him.  
You didn’t understand. You didn’t understand what you did wrong. You didn’t understand why he kissed and you didn’t understand why he pushed you away.  
“[y/n].” He sighed, sorrow in his eyes as he stood. “Im the one who should be apologising to you. In my culture, it isn’t just any woman who can braid a dwarfs hair. Its their one.” He stared you straight in the eye as spoke. You allowed your anger to fade as Thorin, for the first time in days, talks to you. He was still kneeling at the spot where you had been, so you step back and kneel in front of him, your skirt flaring out around you.  
“Whats a one?” You ask gently, playing with the edge of your skirt to try and avoid eye contact.  
“It’s the same as a sole mate. It the dwarf that completely understands you and you understand them. It’s a dwarf that you love unconditionally and they return it.” Thorins voice was calm as he answered your question. You didn’t look him in the eyes the entire time as you heard him say ‘dwarf’, making you want to run away from here, from him.  
It was so stupid and you knew it. He was a dwarves king and you were a simple hobbit. You had grown up surrounded by second breakfasts and book. Thorin had grown up in grand feasts, surrounded by gems beyond your wildest dreams. He knew a pain and fear you could never understand. And yet, there was something between you both. You felt differently about him than any one else.  
Thorin was looking at you, watching you carefully as you nod to show you had heard him.  
You needed to leave before fresh tears spilled over your cheeks. You push yourself up off the ground and use your hands to brush the leafs off your skirt and smiling at Thorin sadly before turning and starting to walk away.  
“But, recently, I think my one is a hobbit.” Thorins words made you freeze on the spot. You heard him get to his feet and walk up behind you. Turning, your eyes meet his piercing blue eye. Your mouth went dry.  
“Why did you get so angry with me?” You see a flash of pain in his eyes when your voice breaks and he sees the tears in your eyes.  
“I wasn’t angry with you. I was angry with myself. I should have known you would not understand my culture. I should not have assumed you felt the same.” His eyes dropped from yours to roll the small bead in his hand, smiling at your handiwork.  
“So, whats the courting traditions in your culture?” You ask, your heart leaping as you step *close to him, his eyes coming up to meet yours. Looking deep into them, you saw something you had never seen in his eyes before. Normally you were met with sorrow, hurt, passion or anger. But now you saw hope.  
“Tradition is for the couple to wear a courting braid in their hair, normally fashioned with a bead of their heritage.” Thorin informs you.  
You reach forward and take the bead from his hand and rolling it between your fingers, a small smile tugging at the edge of your lips.  
“So, say one does not have a bead to represent their heritage, would one fashioned by themselves suite?” You look at Thorin through your eye lashes, seeing him staring intently at you.  
“It would.” His voice was low, sounding gruff and yet soft at the same time.  
“Thorin?” Keeping your voice low, running your free hand through your hair and looking away, biting your lip. Thorin hummed in response.  
“Would you braid my hair?” You pull most of your wild hair to fall over your shoulder, as if to show him what you meant.  
“It would be my pleasure.” Thorin smiled widely at you, taking your hand and leading you over to the centre of the clearing and pushing you to kneel.  
He set to work, running his fingers through your hair as you allowed your eyes to fall shut. It felt so nice that you allowed a content hum to escape your lips.  
You could already tell he was working a complicated braid into your hair and as time went on, you felt him finishing. Reaching back, you felt a long braid that was slightly pushed to your right so you could pull it over your shoulder and look at it properly. It seemed he had braided 4 sections then brought them together in one beautiful braid. You did notice there was a loose, thin section of hair that he hadn’t done, so you held it up to him, looking at him quizzically. He chuckled deeply at your expression and took the strands of hair, braiding them before your eyes. You were slightly amazed at how his hard and callous hands could be so delicate. He hadn’t tugged or pulled at your hair once. Not even you could avoid that.  
He held the new braid in one hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bead. You instantly recognised the bead was bearing his family symbol. He clipped it onto the braid, making you smile widely as you admired the braid.  
Thorin reached up and cups your hands in his, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against yours. For a moment, as you sat in the clearing, everything seemed perfect, just like the braid.


End file.
